Untitled
by IchigoXMurasame
Summary: Ichigo kurosaki finds himself to be in quite a bit of trouble. As he just about frees Inoue from las noches Aizen transport her to him. Ichigo runs back into las noches by himself to find her. Only to be sent back in time.


Intro:  
Ichigo Kurosaki, Ishida uryuu, Yasutora Sado also known as Chad, Abari Renji and Rukia kuchkia. All invaded Hueco Mundo to save their friend Inoue Orihime.Along the way they meet three strange arrancar. Their name are as Neliel also known as Nel,Pesche, and Dondochakka. After many battles inside of Hueco mundo some other helpers from soul society come to help. They were Kenpachi Zaraki, Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, Byakuya Kuchiki, Hanatar Yamada, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Nemu Kurotsuchi With their help they were able to defeat many of the espada. Ichigo has been healed and is going straight for Aizen. Byakuya is fighting agisnt Tousen a former captain while Zaraki fights Gin who is also a former captain.Mayuri is in Aizen palace without anyone finding out that he left. He went there in order to find the Hogyoku. Unohana and Kotetsu are healing Chad, Ishida , Renji, Rukia, along with Nel, Pesche, and dondochakka. They had been hurt from their previous fights with the espada. Inoue has been re-captured by Aizen and that is why Ichigo is after him. The remaining espada have yet to attack. Shall we find out. in this exciting chapter of Bleach-Fanfic.

Chapter 1: Time  
Ichigo ran further and deeper into Las Noches looking for Inoue. With him already being in his bankai form he was able to move quicker. Zangetsu was gripped tightly in his right hand. He kept shouting inoues hoping he would get a response but he didn't... He was getting worried. Aizen was consealing his and Inoues spiritual energy. He turned a corner and saw inoue being dragged by Aizen. She was slowing him down so it made it easier for Ichigo to catch up to them. Aizen ran with Inoue into a room labeled Authorized personal only. Ichigo bursted through the door and stood only feet away from Inoue and Aizen.

He took deep breaths. Aizen had his zanpakuto to Inoue throat. He was ready to kill her if Ichigo came any closer. "Ichigo, It's a pleasent surprise to see you've made it this far." Aizen had spoken in his usual confident voice. Ichigos anger rose. "AIZEN! Let Inoue go. Me and you shall fight this out, it has nothing to do with her!" His was somewhat on the part of where he knew it was all futile and Aizen would never let her go.

Aizen responded. "Ichigo, Inoue has everything to do with all of this. She will awaken the Hogyoku at a much faster rate and my dreams will be able to come true. Ichigo either join me or die." Ichigo laughed in his face. He wondered if Aizen had lost his mind or something of the sort. What would make Aizen ever think Ichigo would join him. "Aizen don't make me laugh. I wouldn't join you ever. You have taken my friend hostage and are planning to destroy my town. I shall not let you." Aizen laughed at the fact Ichigo thought he could take him down. Aizen threw Inoue to the side. "Well Ichigo, if you are so confident that you can beat me come at me." Ichigo looked at him for a moment then put both of his hands on Zangetsu.

He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly then took a step forward. As his foot slowly touched the ground he vanished. He had used his ability called shunpo. Within an instant Ichigo was infront of Aizen. But Aizen was faster apparently. See that he had made a portal infront of him. Ichigo was going to fast to stop and flew straight into it. Aizen laughed then grabbed Inoue lets go. They walked out of the room. Ichigo was now in some type of dimension. All around him was a misty green. That is all he could see. After a moment or so something appeared in front of him.

It was a large clock. The dials on the clock spun in a counterclockwise motion. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of the clock. The motion had mesmerized Ichigo and all he could do is stare. The area around Ichigo started to change. When it had stopped the clock disappeared and Ichigo snapped out of his daze. He was still in his bankai form since he had no idea what would be here. He was in a little village. Many people ran around. Some people stared at him. The men and even some of the women looked like fighters.

One man caught his attention. He seemed to have the highest amount of spiritual energy. Ichigo walked over to him and spoke. "Sir, Where the hell am I? where is Aizen and Inoue?" The man stared at him for a moment then started to talk. "Who is this Aizen and Inoue you speak of. And for as where you are. You are in the village of the Murasames." Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy. He thought to himself. A village that cant be right. There was no more villages left. They were now towns."Let me ask you something what year is it?" The man laughed. His pinkish bangs gently moved across his face. "It is the year 1567. Everyone knows that." Ichigos eyes opened wide. He had been sent back in time. Why would Aizen want to do that to him. Why not just kill him. He sighed. Now he was stuck in the past while his friends were in the future which might already be in trouble.

He looked at the man. "Do you know of a place called soul society?" The man with pink bangs laughed." It is a village not to far from here. Is that where you are from?" Ichigos face lit up."Well I don't live there but I have an idea on how I can get home. If this is the real soul society."Ichigo stuck his hand out for him to shake."My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, It is a pleasure to meet you.." He had not asked the mans name so he did not know it."Eclipse" the man finished the sentence for him. "It is nice to meet you Ichigo." The shook hands and continued to talk."Well Ichigo I am quite busy today with it being the start of our week long celebration. I can't take you to the soul society until after the week. But I shall let you stay at my home until then. If that is okay with you."

Ichigo looked a bit sad. He really needed to go save his friends but he knew if this man couldn't take him nobody would so he decided to take Eclipses offer and stay at his house for the week."Okay Eclipse I shall stay here for the week, but I plan on training for that week." Eclipse smiled. Then moved his hand onto Ichigos shoulder. "Alright, train as much as you like. Maybe if I have a bit of free time we could have a little spar." Ichigo laughed and smiled."Sounds good to me." Eclipse took Ichigo through the village showing him where all of the stores and things like that were. Ichigos bankai had faded and he was now in his regular shinigami form. They walked passed a weapon shop on the way. Eclipse stopped and looked at Ichigo."You know I was thinking when you first came here you had a skinny black katana. Now you have that really big sword without a guard. Where did you find that sword."Ichigo looked at him wondering if he should tell him that is was a zanpakuto."Eclipse the sword I have upon my back is the same sword as the one as when i arrived here.

That sword you seen before was my bankai tensa zangetsu. The sword you seen now is called zangetsu. It is my zanpakuto." Eclipse was amazed to find out there was such a thing a transforming sword. "Truly remarkable, You will have to demonstrate this to the village someday. I'm sure everyone would be surprised." Ichigo smiled. "Well it is the least I can do for you all. Your going to let me stay in your village and then take me to the place I need to go to. Truly I am in your debt Eclipse."At that moment, A loud screeching sound over came the village. Ichigo knew what that sound was. "It's a hollow" Eclipse looked at him. "So they are called hollows? We always called them demons. They are very strong and I am the only one in the village able to take one on by myself." Eclipse grabbed the hilt of his sword that was hanging on his sash, Ichigo hadn't noticed it until now.

As they ran out to the hollow Ichigo's eyes widened. It was grand fisher. The hollow that killed his mother. Eclipse charged at the the hollow. Coming down with a hard slash to his face. The sword barely left a scratch on the hollows mask. Ichigos emotions were building up inside of him. His anger was rising. As Eclipse was tossed through the air. Ichigo used shunpo and caught him in mid air. He stood there for a complete moment. His eyes never left the hollows face. He used shunpo again and set Eclipse on the ground. "Forgive me Eclipse but I will take this hollow down. He has done something that i can never forgive." Ichigo took his right hand and grasped is within his palm. The cloth immediately detached itself from zangetsu. He swung the sword over his shoulder and pointed it at grand fisher. "You die here you foul beast!" The cloth hanging from the hilt of zangetsu flowed in the wind.

Ichigo hair swayed to the right as his spiritual energy grew. He made it so that he had released so much energy the hollow could not move. Ichigo walked over to him slowly. He became close to him and raised his zanpakuto high into the air. He slashed it down on the hollows mask. Shattering it a little and letting him feel the pain. He took Zangetsu and and pulled it back. It was now horizontally on the side of his body. He thrusted it forward. "Those were both for all the pain you've caused me." The hollow screeched out in pain trying to draw back but Ichigos spiritual pressure was so immense that he could not get away. Ichigo used his shunpo and was now up in the air. His voice trailed for what seemed to be forever. "GETSUGA TENSHOU" He swung zangetsu down towards Grand fisher, releasing a blue wave of energy that was in the shape of a crescent moon. It circled a few times before it hit its mark.

Ichigo wanted the beast to feel fear just as he once did. The getsuga tenshou hit the grand fisher. His body instantly dematerialize. He was dead. "And that one, was for my mother. He could no longer kill innocent people. It was a relief off Ichigos back. He held zangetsu behind his back and the cloth wrapped around it on its own. He took his hand off the hilt and shunpoed down to Eclipse. Ichigo had let his spiritual pressure up. Eclipse sat there on the ground wide eyed. He was stunned by Ichigos amazing power. Eclipse thought to himself. His energy was so strong I couldn't even breath. He is much stronger than me. Seeing as I couldn't even leave a scratch on the creature. But this man could. Ichigo Kurosaki. I shall always remember that name. Eclipse stood up and shook Ichigos hand. The people in the village clapped and shouted as well. They seen Ichigos strength and they knew he had saved their village. Eclipse and Ichigo then walked off. Heading to Eclipses home.


End file.
